


Momma Schnee

by Shinedown204



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, Volume 8 Weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Willow has stepped up to the plate after Jacque was arrested but she’s terribly exhausted and her two loving daughters want to help her.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Willow Schnee/Winter Schnee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Momma Schnee

Willow makes her way back to her bedroom after a long day, ever since Jacque was arrested she was reborn into a new woman, one with the hope she can repaint the Schnee name. One of the first steps she did was to implement new policies and reforms for better Faunus treatment and safety protocols. It was able to score some points with the Faunus employees and lighten them up a little. Next, she invests more money in better equipment and structures to ensure that cave-ins rarely happen.

It was all very exhausting for the former alcoholic and although both her daughters were relieved Whitley was still bitter about the neglect he received from both his parents and how his sisters abandoned him. She’s tried her best to make it up to him as his mother but she knows it will never be enough. She just hopes that he’ll grow up to be a better person than Jacque and herself. Winter and Weiss take notice and want to help their mom get through it, she’s never had anytime to herself lately.

On this night they decided that they would do something special but very risky and it could very well ruin their relationship with their mom and each other. You see, there are a lot of secrets both Weiss and Winter have kept from their parents for a very long time. Their sisterly love wasn’t normal. In fact, it was outright disgusting and wrong but at the same time, it felt so right for the two of them. Though they do love each other as sisters it goes beyond that. 

It was actually Winter who confessed her more than sisterly feelings for Weiss. She’d expedited the younger sibling to reject her and despise her for even having those thoughts but she was surprised when Weiss recuperated her feelings. That also happened to be the night they first made love and they loved it, they would always try to meet as much as possible. 

“I don’t know about this WInter this is Mom and not us we’re talking about.” Weiss usually trusted her sister but this time she had her doubts and rightly so. “I already told you no matter what happens I will be there with you.” She gives Weiss a reassuring kiss on her forehead to calm her nerves.

“B-But what if she doesn’t like it and then she’ll get rid of us or-or even worse she’ll separate us forever wh-” Winter silenced her younger sibling with a kiss which was desperately needed at this time. Winter wrapped her arms around Weiss’ smaller frame groping her cute butt eliciting a small moan from her. After some time they separate wishing they hadn’t. “I promise that no matter what happens I will always love you no matter what.” She pulled Weiss in for a long hug, this could very well be the last moment they share together. They walked hand in hand to their Mom’s bedroom, Winter had her hair down and was wearing a fairly simple outfit consisting of a plain white t-shirt and some black boxers she always took the opportunity to be out of her military uniform as much as possible when she wasn’t on duty. Weiss wore her light blue nightgown and also had her hair down from her usual ponytail. When they reached the door to their mom’s bedroom they both took a deep breath before Winter knocked on the door.

“Come in.” They heard the soothing voice of their mother answer the knock on the door. Weiss was the first one to set foot in the room followed by winter who closed the door and quietly locked it behind her. Willow smiled at the sight of her two daughters who made their way over to the king-sized bed she was laying in. “Hello, darlings,” she said. “Hi, mom,” Weiss answered back a little nervous but Winter squeezed her hand reassuringly. 

“Do you two need something?” she asked, both sisters shook their heads taking the time to sit on the edge of the bed, Weiss sat on Willow's left while Winter sat on her right. The slightly confused Willow was then engulfed in a three-way hug. She wrapped both her arms around her girls giving both of them a kiss on the cheek. They pulled away and returned to where they were sitting. 

“We’d like to show you something special moth- mom” she corrected herself, she wasn’t used to speaking “informally” to other people except for Weiss in private. Willow cocked an eyebrow and turned to Weiss who nodded. “Well, what is it?” They turned to look at each other and nodded at the same time confirming they wanted to do this. They closed the distance between them and locked hands, they sat on their knees and turned to look at Willow to make sure she was watching. Winter turned to look at Weiss who was still looking at their mom nervously. She turned Weiss’ head so she was facing her, they looked into each other lovingly. 

Winter took the plunge and moved their lips closer, “Girls what are-” she stopped mid-sentence when Winter’s and Weiss’ lips made contact. She gasped and left her mouth open, her eyes widened not completely believing what she was seeing right now. Winter placed a hand behind Weiss’ neck to pull her in closer her other hand moved to touch Weiss’ tiny but alluring breast. She managed to get a moan from her little sister.  
Willow could say nothing. She was too shocked to even move. They broke contact for a little bit just to get a bit of air before reconnecting their lips in another heated kiss this time Winter probed Weiss’ lips with her tongue and they engaged in a wrestling match using their tongues. 

Willow gulped, the longer she was watching the more and more she became turned on by her two daughters it was wrong so wrong but she couldn’t bring herself to stop the scene happening before her. Winter detached her lips from Weiss’ and moved to her neck applying bites, kisses, and licks on it. It was very erotic to see and Weiss seemed to enjoy it, she always did. She loved being marked by Winter. Whenever Weiss moaned Winter could feel the vibrations in her neck. Winter sat up higher on her knees to pull out her hardening dick, she turned to look at her mother while Weiss began to jerk off Winter. Willow’s hand was covering her mouth things were escalating far quicker than she expected 

Winter had a very misty and lustful look in her eyes and she was staring straight at her mom but she broke eye contact when she felt Weiss’ wet and warm lips wrap around her tip “Ahh fuck!” instinctively she places a hand on top of Weiss’ head massaging her scalp. Weiss slurped loudly on Winter’s dick while bobbing her head up and down, it tasted so good. The longer Willow watched the more and more she became turned on, she couldn’t believe she was getting off this even though she shouldn’t. She even felt her underwear become damp, she reached a hand down and felt her shameful arousal pool out her pussy. 

Winter breathes heavily feeling her sister’s tongue swirl around her cock. She has become so masterful and skilled since she first started, when Weiss first tried to give her a blowjob she only fit one-third of her inside her mouth. Now Weiss is more confident and can fit more inside her mouth with ease capable of fitting Winter’s entire length inside her. She does just that she swallows Winter’s entire dick and fights off her gag reflexes to stay where she is. This is one of Weiss’ favorite things to do choking on her sister’s dick while fingering herself.

Willow continues to look on feeling more and more aroused, she’s never seen anything so hot and so wrong in her life until now. She can’t help it, she has to. Willow sticks one finger inside her soaked cunt. It slips in with ease from the arousal and she accidentally releases a moan. She tries to cover her mouth but it’s already too late Winter heard and smirked. “Did you hear that Weiss mom’s enjoying your show, keep going baby.” she pats her head making Weiss blush and redouble her efforts knowing her mom was enjoying this just as much as she is. “Ugh...mmm” Winter’s cock twitches inside Weiss’s warm mouth. She is so close to cumming and she knows Weiss is more than happy to swallow her cum. 

“Weisssssss!” Winter’s face contorts accordingly as she unleashes her cum in her sister’s stomach. “Mmph!” Weiss can feel the thick seed travel down her throat. Weiss also cums herself her juices drip onto her mom’s bedsheets. Winter captures Weiss’ in a kiss Willow was disappointed she didn’t get to cum but her disappointment would not last long. Winter and Weiss crawled over to Willow, Weiss moved to straddle her mother’s hips Winter positioned herself behind her ready to sheath her cock inside Weiss’s pussy. “Did you like that mom?” Weiss’s voice was low and sultry still recovering from her orgasm. 

“Yes, honey I did.” She said shamefully, “Well there’s more where that came from.” she looked back at Winter and nodded giving her the signal that she was ready. She excitedly shoves herself inside Weiss only being halted by the clenching of the walls of Weiss’s cunt. “Oh, mommy!”Her eyes roll to the back of her head and she places her hands on her mom’s shoulders to steady herself feeling WInter penetrate her. She whimpers each inch she sucks inside her. Willow continues to finger herself adding a second finger to add to her pleasure. 

Winter’s hips smacked against Weiss’s ass each time, she also gave her little sister a hard but not too hard smack leaving a red mark on it. Weiss moaned at the contact clenching harder on Winter while her icy blue eyes looked deep into her mother’s who's own eyes were hazy from lust. Just as Winter sped up her pounding Willow also pumped her fingers inside her faster feeling herself get close. She hadn’t cum in so long and the fact that she was now the CEO of the S.D.C she barely had any time to toy with herself. With every moan and whimper Weiss let out, it added to Winter’s already burning vigor, Winter growls and pounded harder and harder wanting to hear more. She leaned forward pressing her breast against Weiss’ back.

She bites down on her nape making Weiss squeal and moans out loud, Willow curls her toes under the sheets, seeing her youngest daughter’s face contort. “W-Winter...” Willow spoke, her voice was shaky and her breath was getting heavy. “Yes?” 

“Cum inside your little sister, I want to see her face when it happens. I want to hear her when it happens. Do you understand?” She tried to utter it out as fast as possible before she cums. Winter said nothing but was determined to fulfill her mother’s request to cum inside Weiss, even if she wasn’t told she would do it anyway. “Oh, mommy! You’re so pretty!” Weiss sounded like she was drunk and she was in lust, Willow cupped her cheek with her free hand looking lovingly at Weiss. 

“You look so cute when you’re being fucked by your sister Weiss.”

“Uh huh...” was all Weiss could utter, adding an enthusiastic nod at the end. Winter’s hard cock slid against the slick walls of her little sister it felt so damn good, so damn good she wishes she could fuck her all day every day. “Oh, girls...” Willow cums all over her fingers and on her blankets, she lets out a guttural moan. Winter smacks Weiss’ ass pushing her over the edge she cums on Winter’s cock, Winter is the last to cum but it’s the most explosive one. 

“Ahhhh!”

“Arrrghhh!”

The white sperm pumps the young heiress full of cum, she squeezes all of the cum she can from the military woman pounding her. She would surely get pregnant from this considering Winter didn’t have a condom and Weiss didn’t take any birth control but she didn’t mind she’d be happy to carry a new Schnee in her. Weiss cringes when Winter pulls out and the cum flows from her sensitive core. The next thing that happens shocks both girls, Willow grabs Weiss and kisses her vigorously mashing their lips together, there’s no technique involved, just pure lips on lips. After they broke away all three women looked at each other with slit eyelids all of them had just engaged in a forbidden relationship but none of them cared. 

“Winter dear,” Willow said like a caring mother.

“Yes, mother?” she was still hard and Willow saw that.

“Be a good girl and fuck me.” she threw the blanket off her to reveal her soaked pussy just asking to be stuffed. It looked very inviting. Weiss moved off to the side to allow her sister to crawl over to their mom. They maintained eye contact the whole time it took Winter to shove her dick inside her mother. Willow threw her head back and moaned out she was way bigger than Jacque was and had better endurance too. Weiss watched from the side rubbing her clit as Winter fucked Willow hard. She pulled back all the way and then slammed all the way back in hard.

Willow’s moans mainly consisted of gasp and breathless moans, “oh Winter you’re s-so big  
I raised such good girls.” Winter grunted and continued her hard pounding on their dear mother Weiss was close to another orgasm. “I bet father was never able to satisfy you like this. I bet he couldn’t even last 30 seconds.” All those things Winter said were true.

“Yes...harder...harder.” Weiss whispered to herself off to the side her vision was starting to cloud she could barely feel her legs and she felt lightheaded. Winter’s rough and hard rhythm became to stammer, instead her thrust would alternate between fast and short thrust to slow but hard ones. It was clear Winter would most likely not last much longer, despite Willow not being as tight as Weiss she certainly was a whole lot slicker and her cunt massaged her dick better if that makes any sense. 

Willow screamed when her g-spot was penetrated, nothing had been this deep inside her before so it caught her a little by surprise. Nonetheless it felt amazing and sent jolts of electricity through her body drawing her quicker to her orgasm. She wrapped both legs around Winter, she had to readjust herself a bit before continuing but it took little effort and time. Winter held onto the backboard when her climax approached she grit her teeth and her eyes remained shut. She was really putting her all into this one sweat was glistening off her body.

With slow and deep thrust Winter lets her sperm fill up the same womb she came from. Willow lets out one last guttural moan from her lips, it’s enough to send Weiss over the edge and she cums not long after. Winter collapses beside Willow panting heavily, Weiss leans back on her elbows with her eyes feeling heavy. They are all exhausted. Weiss and Winter curl up beside Willow who gives both of her daughters a loving kiss on their scalps liking the smell of shampoo that came from them.

“I’m glad I raised such good girls like you,” she let happy tears fall from her eyes hugging both girls tighter, not wanting them to leave again. “We love you mom.” Weiss says for the both of them, they shortly drift off to sleep in each other’s arms.

With Weiss and her mom pregnant with her babies Winter decides to retire and instead take over as head of security for the S.D.C, she’s made it so Grimm attacks are astronomically rare and if they do happen they are no threat. She also gets to see Weiss and Willow more frequently now. Willow is extremely grateful to be carrying the future generations of Schnees Weiss too. Even though Winter and Whitley were never on good terms he was able to do something with his life and became quite successful. She’s happy for him regardless.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
